bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman (ロックマン, Rokkuman) in Japan, is a video game franchise created by Capcom, starring the robot character Mega Man, or one of his many counterparts. Mega Man, released for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987, was the first in a series of over 50 games on multiple systems. Mega Man Mega Man ''is the first installment of the Mega Man franchise, released on the NES/Famicom in 1987. The game involves defeating 6 different robot masters then defeating the main villain Dr. Wily. The game is infamous for being very difficult. Some people have considered it the hardest game in the franchise and even the hardest game on the NES. However, due to the infamous American box art and the game being very hard, it didn't sell well in America and ''Mega Man 6 Mega Man 6 ''is the last Mega Man game released on the NES in 1994, and is one of the last games for the system, only 5 more games were released for the system after this game came out. Capcom initially wanted this game to be released only in Japan, but Nintendo decided to publish the game themselves. The game is similar to other games in the series, besides having the ability to fuse with your robot dog, Rush, to be able to fly or punch harder. People consider this game to be one of the better Mega Man games on the NES. ''Mega Man 7 Mega Man 7 was the first Mega Man Classic game on the SNES, which was released in 1995. This game is the only Mega Man Classic game on the SNES which was released in North America, as another game, Mega Man and Bass ''(or Rockman and Forte as it was called in Japan) was not released in North America, as it came out very late into the SNES' life span, coming out in 1998. The game is similar to other games in the series, with the addition of the Super Adapter, a combination of the Power and Fly suits from Mega Man 6. The game is considered to be very good in the Mega Man series, but not as good as games such as Mega Man 3. The game is rather rare these days, going for prices as high as $125. ''Mega Man X ''Mega Man X ''is the first installment in the new subseries of Mega Man X games, which revolve around reploids named X and Zero fighting the maverick Sigma. The game was released in 1993 for the SNES. The gameplay is similar to the Mega Man Classic games, with the addition of upgradable parts, like the ability to have better buster shots, and the addition of a wall jump and dash mechanic. The game also has a bigger emphasis on story than the other games. The game is considered to be one of the best SNES games of all time, pointing out it's soundtrack, graphics, gameplay, and story. The game was included in the SNES Classic Edition in 2017. Category:Mega Man/Rockman games